The Rise and Fall of Darth Asura
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: I was born in the Light. For six years, I believed that the Light was justice. I was led to believe that the Darkness was chaos. I learned the hard way that neither was true. I swore revenge on both Light and Darkness for the pain they caused me. Where others fall, my legacy will rise.
1. The Savage Soldier

**The Savage Soldier**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was walking back to Konoha from a training area when she heard the bushes rustle. She looked around and frowned.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she called out, "Sasuke?"

When she got no response, she began walking again. She heard the bushes rustle again and spun around as she took out a kunai. She heard the bushes behind her rustle and began getting scared. She began crying and whimpering. She dropped the kunai and broke into a run.

A boy her age with blonde hair that went to his chin and a single braid in the front along with three whisker marks on his cheeks came out of the bushes and sighed. He was wearing a wolf pelt on his head with a sleeveless leather vest that had a thick piece of leather over his left shoulder. Over his right arm was a cape made of eagle feathers and his lower body was covered by leather pants that were rather thin. His boots were also made of metal that looked rather durable. The boy lowered his head in sadness then left.

* * *

Sakura ran into the village and panted as soon as she was inside the walls. She sat on a bench and tried to gain her wits about her.

_"Calm down, Sakura."_ she thought to herself, _"It was probably just a squirrel."_

She went home but couldn't calm herself down at all.

* * *

The boy walked through the forest swiftly and came to a sections covered with several barbed wire fences that circled around for miles. Upon the fence were several signs that the boy ignored as he jumped over the fence and ran off through the trees. He hopped into the air and flames shot out from the soles of his boots just enough to propel him forward. He frowned as he moved along through the forest as some painful memories came back to him.

He came to a large cliff and his cape shot out as he flew up into the air. He glided into the cave and followed the torches until he heard a beeping. He looked to his left and saw a blue and white Astromech droid came up to him.

"Su cuy'gar, Artoo." said the boy.

The droid beeped and the boy rubbed the dome of the top of the droid. R2 activated the flashlight and they went further into the cave.

**(A Day Later)**

The boy was sleeping in the flowery field of a hillside when his eyes shot open. He stood up and ran along a path into the woods. He jumped up to the top of a small cliff and quietly crept onto the branch of a tree that was over several ANBU ninja from Konoha. The boy pulled out two laser knives and held them in reverse grips. He then jumped down and stabbed two in the back of the neck, killing them instantly.

He stabbed one in the back with both blades then scalped the fourth with them. Just as the last one was registering what was happening, the boy cut the tendons in the ANBU's legs then his arms. He held the knives to the ANBU's throat and frowned.

"What were you and your men doing here?" questioned the boy angrily in a heavy accent.

"We were sent… to find the people… who broke into this nature reserve." said the ANBU through the pain.

"Gar enteyor ash'amur." said the boy in a language the ANBU didn't recognize before he slit the ANBU's throat.

The boy let the body fall to the ground when a female in metal armor with a helmet covering her face landed behind him.

"Kandosii!" exclaimed the woman.

"Vor'e." replied the boy.

"Gar ruani te Verd'goten." said the woman.

"Vor entye, buir." said the boy.

"You can speak Basic, now." said the woman.

"What is next, mother?" asked the boy.

"Anything you're heart desires." said the woman, "Just be sure that you return to the ship by nightfall."

"I shall." said the boy as R2 came rolling up to them, "Come on, Artoo."

R2 beeped and followed the boy through the forest. The woman leaned against a tree and watched as the pair left her sight.

"You have become a fine Mandalorian, Naruto." she said before she headed in the other direction.

* * *

Team 7, consisting of the two Genin Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno along with their sensei Kakashi Hatake, were currently picking up trash in a river while Kakashi stood at riverside reading his perverted book.

"Hey, Kakashi." called out Sasuke.

"Hm?" asked Kakashi as he looked up a little from his book.

"What's this about all these ANBU disappearing?" asked the last of the Uchiha Clan.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about." said Kakashi.

Something that sounded like a flute came to their ears and they all looked up. They looked around for the source of the sound when it suddenly stopped and the howl of a wolf was heard. They looked up the river and saw a boy wearing different animal skins with several weapons on his person none of them recognized about twenty yards away. They blinked and the person vanished.

"Both of you head back to the village." ordered Kakashi, "I'm going to follow that person."

The two Genin dropped their things and ran back to the village. Kakashi cut his thumb and ran through some hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi as he planted his palm on the ground.

A small pug dog wearing a Konoha headband and a cape appeared in front of Kakashi and looked up at him.

"What is it, Kakashi?" asked the dog.

"Pakkun, I need you to find any scent of other animals around here." ordered Kakashi.

"No need." replied the dog, "He's about a mile away and getting further away."

"Can you lead me to the source?" asked Kakashi.

"Come on." said Pakkun as they both quickly went after the scent.

* * *

"Sasuke, do you know that person back there?" questioned Sakura.

"I've seen him once before." said Sasuke with a frown, "On the night my family was killed, someone pulled me into an ally and warned me not to go home."

"Do you know who he is?" asked Sakura.

"No." replied Sasuke, "No one knows who he is. Ever since the ninja began disappearing years ago, they've been talking about someone named the Savage Soldier. They say that he uses weapons no one has ever seen."

* * *

Kakashi stopped by a small river in the middle of a small clearing and Pakkun looked up at him.

"This is where the trail ends." he told the Jōnin.

"You can go then." said Kakashi.

Pakkun vanished in a puff of smoke and Kakashi turned his back from the river.

He was suddenly bifurcated by a glowing sword the boy from before was holding when his body suddenly turned into pieces of cut wood. The boy froze before feeling cold metal at his throat.

"I never thought that the Savage Soldier would be a child." said Kakashi as he looked down at the boy.

The boy suddenly vanished and Kakashi was sent flying back. The boy reappeared and Kakashi pulled out his old ninjato. He raised up his headband and looked at the boy with his Sharingan. He put his chakra into the blade, causing it to crack with electricity and then rushed at the boy. Their blades met and Kakashi swore he could hear a light hum from the blade. The boy pushed a little harder and began growling. Kakashi made out the boy's blue eyes and locked their eyes. The boy jumped away and leaned against a tree. The boy knocked the hood of the wolf skin over his head and Kakashi gasped.

"Sensei?" questioned Kakashi.

The boy panted as he glared at Kakashi with bloodshot eyes.

"Ba'slanar." he said before he vanished into thin air.

**(That Night)**

Naruto stumbled onto his bed in a Corellian XS Stock Light Fighter that was in a large cave then fell off. He grabbed his head as painful memories caused by looking in that person's strange eyes filled his head. He took short breaths as R2 came in and gave some worried beeps.

"I'm okay, Artoo." said Naruto as he began to calm down.

"Young master." said a young female Cathar that entered the room, "I have some water for you like you requested."

She held a glass of water out to Naruto and he drank it before he threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter.

"Thank you, Elie." said Naruto as he went to wash off.

He passed by the female Mandalorian who he identified earlier as he mother leaning against the wall and acted like she wasn't there.

"What happened out there?" she asked.

Naruto stopped and looked at the ground.

"This man used some kind of mind trick to make me relive the Sacking of Coruscant." said Naruto as he stepped inside a shower.

He removed his clothes and left them outside for Elie to get as he turned the water on. As the water cascaded down his body, Naruto traced a large burn mark on his back. He sat against the wall as the image of a pale human wearing a respirator and armor with a red lightsaber raised appeared before his eyes.

**"Look at you."** said a dark voice from somewhere, **"You just as afraid of that Sith as you were six years ago."**

_"That Sith was a monster."_ thought Naruto, _"Just like you."_

**"I may be a monster but I'm the only one who stood by you all these years."** stated the voice, **"You will fall to the Dark Side."**

Naruto finished washing up and went to bed with Elie coming in to cuddle several minutes later.

* * *

"Are you sure, Kakashi?" questioned Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

"Absolutely, Lord Hokage." replied Kakashi, "He looked just like sensei. Even though he was twelve, he fought like he'd been doing it for years. He even forced me to use my Sharingan."

"I want you to go retrieve him." ordered the Hokage, "However, be careful. If he's able to keep up with you, he's probably dangerous."

Kakashi bowed then left. The Hokage then turned away and looked at a picture of someone that looked like an older Naruto. He gave a small smile and got to finishing his paperwork.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. The Place He Was Born

**The Place He Was Born**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

Naruto was currently washing his furs and clothes with Elie and R2 when he pushed Elie behind him and pointed a blaster at the other side of the river. Kakashi appeared on the opposite side and held his hands up.

"Relax." he said, "I'm not here to harm you or your… cat friend."

"I thought I told you to leave." said Naruto angrily.

"Sorry but I didn't speak whatever language you said it in." explained Kakashi.

He slowly went for something in his pocket and Naruto hardened his stance. Kakashi pulled out a photo and tossed it to Naruto. He caught it and glared at Kakashi before looking at it. He instantly felt a warm feeling as he looked at the picture of the man with spiky blonde hair and the woman with long red hair.

"Where did you get this?" he asked Kakashi.

"Do those two look familiar?" responded Kakashi with a question as well.

"I… I feel like I know them." said Naruto as he lowered his blaster.

"Those two are your parents." said Kakashi.

Elie gasped while R2 beeped worriedly and Naruto felt water come down his cheeks. He wiped his eye and looked at the tear drop that was on his finger.

"If you want, I can show you where you were supposed to live, Naruto." said Kakashi.

Naruto stared at the photo then rubbed his eyes.

"Artoo, get back to the ship." ordered Naruto, "Tell her Elie and I are going on a hunting trip for a few days."

R2 beeped then went off. Naruto put his blaster away and glared at Kakashi.

"You try anything and I swear to Mandalore that I will kill you." warned Naruto.

He handed Elie a cloak and she put it on while Naruto put his clothes on and they followed Kakashi. As they walked, Naruto lifted his head a little and frowned.

"What is it, Young Master?" questioned Elie.

"I sense a strange darkness." he whispered to her, "It's not as potent as the Sith but I can still feel the Dark Side."

"What was that?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto and Elie remained silent as Kakshi let them through the large gates of Konoha. Naruto stopped and looked to the right a little. Elie looked at him before he vanished.

* * *

Sakura stared in helplessness as the Sand Genin held Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt when she suddenly saw the boy from the river yesterday pointing a device against the back of the Sand Genin's head.

"Drop him or I'll blow your brains out." said the boy coldly.

The Sand Genin gritted his teeth as the boy dug the barrel of his weapon into the back of his head.

"Just drop him, Kankurō." said the female Sand Genin with a giant fan.

Kankurō dropped Konohamaru and the boy ran behind Sakura. The boy pulled out another of his weird weapons and pointed it up at the tree next to them.

"Tell your friend to come down." he ordered.

They all looked up in the tree and froze at the sight of a boy with red hair and dark circles around his eyes with a large gourd on his back.

"H-Hey, Gaara." said Kankurō nervously.

"Kankurō, you're an embarrassment to our village." said Gaara with absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

Gaara appeared in front of Kankurō in a swirl of sand and the boy removed his weapons then put them in holsters. The boy pushed Kankurō past Gaara and glared at the red head.

"Keep him in line." ordered the boy.

He then pulled Sakura and Konohamaru away and glared back at Gaara. Once they were out of sight, the boy stepped away and lowered his head.

"Ba'gedet'ye."**(1)** said the boy as he walked away. He went into the shadows of an ally and vanished.

* * *

Naruto appeared next to Elie and she jumped in surprise.

"Young Master, where have you been?" asked the young Cathar worriedly.

"Just… never mind." said Naruto as he continued to walk around.

Naruto walked around the village with several people giving him strange looks while Elie stood right behind him. As he walked around, Naruto felt his chest hurt and tears rolling down his cheeks. He stopped at an apartment building and walked up to the second floor. He went to a door at the end of the balcony and flicked his wrist. He then opened the door and walked inside with Elie. Naruto shut the door behind her and took a deep breath.

"You can take that thing off." he said.

"What is this place, Young Master?" asked Elie as she removed the cloak.

"This is… the place where my parents lived." said Naruto as he went over to a bookcase.

He pulled out a photo album and opened it up. A tear ran at the sight of more people. Elie ran up to him and threw the cloak over his shoulders. After a moment, he pulled out his holocom and turned it on. The female Mandalorian appeared on the screen and looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No…" said Naruto deprssingly, "Elie and I are going to be living in that nearby village for the foreseeable future."

The woman remained silent for a moment then looked up at Naruto.

"Ulyc."**(2) **said the woman, "We don't know if we can really trust these people."

"Gar serim.**(3)**" said Naruto, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.**(4)**"

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." said the woman before the call was ended.

Naruto removed the wolf hide and vest from his body along with the feather cape and went into a bedroom to find Elie asleep. He smiled as he pulled out a flute and played a calm and sad tune on it. As he played, an image of another woman came into his mind. A tall human female with fair skin, dark gray hair, and blue eyes made up the appearance of the woman. Naruto stopped playing at that moment and lowered the flute.

_"It has been six long years since I've seen you."_ he thought with a sigh, _"Not a day goes by that I don't think of you."_

He went to the window and looked out at Konoha.

_"While we're not anywhere near each other…" _Naruto thought as he clenched the blue and green crystals of his necklace, _"…but I do know that we will meet again. We're all connected through the Force."_

"Young Master?" asked the tied Elie as she walked out, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." said Naruto as he sat the flute down and turned to her with a smile, "I'm just gonna look through the photo albums for a few minutes. Go back to sleep."

Elie bowed then went back into the bedroom. Naruto went back over to the photo albums and started looking over them again.

* * *

**(1) = You're welcome  
**

**(2) = Careful**

**(3) = You're right**

**(4) = I will know you forever**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. The Memories of a Nobody

**The Memories of a Nobody**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

Kakashi appeared in front of an apartment door and was about to knock when the door opened and a tied Naruto glared at him.

"What?" asked the grumpy Mandalorian.

"I just wanted to give you this." said the masked Jōnin as he handed Naruto a piece of paper, "Just sign this and you will be entered in what we call the Chūnin Exams."

Naruto looked at the paper and read what he considered chicken scratch with a lot of effort.

"Go to the building with the swing on the tree in five days." said Kakashi, "Also, you'll need to go to the third floor."

He then left and Naruto slammed the door. The young boy went over to the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. He stared at the piece of paper as Elie came up to him with a tray. He took the sandwich off the plate and tore a bite out of it. He closed his eyes and took a nap.

**(Flashback – 8 Years Ago)**

The young and small four year old Naruto yawned in his bed in the dormitories of the Jedi Temple and rubbed his eyes. He switched out of his current robes and put on some new ones. He quickly ate some food he had stashed in his room and ran to his lightsaber lesson. He ran into the room he was supposed to meet his instructor in and found that it was empty.

"You're late." said a voice from the doorway.

Naruto turned around and his face lit up.

"Satele!" he exclaimed as he ran up to the female Jedi Knight.

He gave her a deep hug and she returned it in full.

"Your instructor sent me to tell you that he won't be able to make it." Satele explained.

"Oh man!" whined Naruto, "I was really looking forward to this!"

Satele smiled and handed Naruto a lightsaber shoto and smiled.

"Why don't you show me how far you've come." said Satele with a smile.

Naruto took the lightsaber shoto with a big grin and began showing Satele his skill by training with a droid.

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto opened his eyes and found that it was about noon. He looked over at Elie, who was making lunch, and sighed.

"Elie, could you come here for a moment?" he asked.

"Yes, Young Master?" asked the Cathar slave.

"I need you to take some measurements and then go order some clothes." he said.

Elie took the measurements and waited as Naruto wrote down what he wanted exactly. He gave the list to Elie and she bowed before going out. He sighed as he put on the rest of his clothes and went out. He headed out of the village and went back to the cave in the forest to see his very important friend.

**(Flashback – 7 and a Half Years Ago)**

"Satele! Satele!" shouted Naruto as he ran up to the Jedi Knight in question.

Satele turned around as Naruto stopped in front of her and showed a toothy grin.

"I passed my exam!" he told her happily.

"Congratulations." she said proudly.

"Can we go get me my own droid now?" asked Naruto, "You said you'd get me my own droid if I passed."

"I did say that." said Satele, "Come on."

Naruto cheered as Satele led Naruto out of the temple and out to a droid shop.

**(Two Hours Later)**

"Did you like any of those droids, Naruto?" asked Satele as she helped him out of a speeder at the Jedi Temple.

"They were cool but none of them felt right." he said, "Grand Master Zym says when facing a major decision, one must consult the Force before…"

Naruto trailed off as his eyes were set on a blue Astromech Droid and Satele followed his gaze.

"That's Artoo-Deetoo." said Satele, "He's an Astromech Droid that's been in service of the Order for as long as I can remember."

She then noticed Naruto wasn't paying attention to her and she went up to the droid. She talked to the droid for a minute before she led the droid over to Naruto.

"Artoo here says that he would be happy to be your personal droid." said Satele.

Naruto tried to make words come out but ended up speaking gibberish. R2 beeped and Satele chuckled.

"He says you have a harder time getting words out than a Cathar with a hairball." translated Satele.

Naruto turned pink as he looked away and went inside the temple with R2 and Satele.

**(End Flashback and Two Days Later)**

Naruto walked into the ship he used to live in and went to a workbench. He took his necklace off and looked at the crystals.

**(Flashback – 7 Years Ago)**

Naruto was currently sleeping on his day off because of his birthday when R2 rolled up to his bed. R2 extended one of his robotic arms out to Naruto and shocked him. Naruto yelped in pain and fell off the bed.

"Geez, Artoo." said Naruto as he peered over his bed at the droid, "I know I told you to wake me up at this time but today is my birthday. Grand Master Zym gave me the day off so please let me sleep in."

Artoo beeped and Naruto sighed. He switched his robes and rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the room. As he passed other younglings and masters, they wished him a happy birthday and Naruto barely acknowledged any of them. He flopped down at a breakfast table and put his head on the table.

"I really wish Satele was here." said Naruto depressingly, "But she's off fighting the Empire somewhere."

R2 beeped sadly next to him and Naruto gave him a smile.

"It's okay, Artoo." said the young Padawan in training, "She explained this to me a week ago. I'll be fine."

He got some food and went to go consult a datacron in order to find something to do.

**(That Night)**

Naruto sighed as he lowered his hand and sat a stone he used to practice the Force next to the window. He was about to go to sleep when the door to his room opened. R2 beeped happily and Naruto turned toward the door.

"You didn't really think I'd miss your birthday, did you?" said Satele with a smile.

"Satele!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran over to her.

They gave each other a hug and Naruto smiled at her.

"I thought you'd be on Alderaan for another week!" said the young boy.

"I'm just here to pick up some supplies with Captain Malcom." said Satele, "I leave again in a few hours. I just stopped by to give you this."

She handed Naruto a small box and he opened it quickly. He pulled out the cord that had two crystals, one blue and one green, and looked at it.

"Those are crystals I got from my first Master." she explained, "I want you to have them."

Naruto began crying and wrapped his arms around Satele.

"Thanks, mother." said Naruto, not even paying attention to what he was saying.

Satele froze at the word "mother" but just smiled and hugged Naruto lovingly. He fell asleep in her arms and Satele stayed like that with him for a few minutes.

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto removed the crystals from the necklace and sat them both on the workbench. He looked at them and smiled sadly.

"These will be the blades that will allow us to meet again." he whispered under his breath.

The crystals both floated up into the air along with the other materials on the workbench and Naruto closed his eyes. Naruto saw the pieces in his mind and put them together without his hands. He took several deep breaths as smiling faces appeared in his head. Once the pieces were together, he opened his eyes and examined the two lightsabers he'd constructed. One was a standard one while the other was double-bladed. He attached both weapons to his belt and quietly left the ship.

**(Two Days Later)**

Naruto was currently taking a shower while Elie was sleeping and breathing through sharp pain coursing through the scar on his back. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at the thought of the man who gave him the scar.

**(Flashback - Six Years Ago)**

A group of Sith ran through the Jedi Temple, killing Jedi and children along the way while Naruto hid in a small closet. He was crying and held his head as he felt all the simultaneous deaths through the Force. However, he somehow felt every single injury that every Jedi and civilian were suffering.

_"Satele, where are you?"_ reached out Naruto through the Force, _"I'm scared! Please, someone, help!"_

A large group of Sith passed by the closet door Naruto was hiding behind when it exploded, killing several of them. From the smoke came a man that was about 6' 2" with spiky blonde hair and wearing Jedi Robes, his eyes were pure red and the pupils were slitted. The Sith raised their lightsabers and the man held out his hand. A lightsaber from one of the dead Sith flew into his hand and activated the moment it touched his skin.

The Sith rushed forward and the man appeared on the other side of them. All the Sith fell dead to the ground and the man made a run for the hanger. He came across R2 in the hanger and the droid beeped.

"It's me, Naruto." said the now identified Naruto.

Before R2 could respond, Naruto turned around and glared at the Sith Lord before him. The Sith was wearing a metal suit under his black cloak. The Sith had pale skin and bright yellow eyes along with a respirator over his mouth. Naruto tossed the single red lightsaber off to the side and used the Force to pull a double-bladed saber over to him. He activated it and glared at the Sith. Several more Sith appeared between the two and Naruto smirked.

"Artoo, get on that ship behind you." ordered Naruto.

R2 went up to the Corellian XS Stock Light Fighter and got on as Naruto rushed forward. However, just as he took his first step, he suddenly found himself on the ground with a sharp pain in his back. Naruto grunted and tried to move but found the pain in his back was too great. He looked up and saw that the entire hanger was starting to come down. He tried to breathe through the pain when he noticed that he was back to his six year old body.

_"What… What just happened?"_ thought the barely conscious Naruto.

**"That was the power of the Dark Side."** said the voice, **"That is the power you now possess."**

_"No."_ thought Naruto as he struggled to reach the lone ship still intact as the hanger fell down around him, _"I… will never use the Dark Side. I'm a Jedi."_

A pair of metal boots stepped in front of Naruto and he looked up. He couldn't make out what type of armor the person was wearing but knew from what he could tell that it wasn't a Sith or Jedi. The person looked down at him and knelt down.

"I'm not supposed to take survivors." said the female voice from inside the helmet of the person, "But I'll make an exception."

Naruto closed his eyes and began to pass out as he was picked up.

"Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad." said the woman before Naruto lose consciousness. **(1)**

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and looked at Elie. He sighed and looked over at a stone that was on the other side of the room. He reached out to the stone and closed his eyes. The stone shook a little before resting in place. Naruto sighed and looked at his hand.

"I guess I'm just so out of practice." said Naruto with a sigh.

He left a note on the coffee table next to Elie and got dressed in the clothes he had her have tailored. He put on the loose fitting pants first followed by light brown robes. As he put them on, he felt something in his heart stir and felt happy. He then put on a utility belt and attached the two lightsabers he made to either side. He then pulled on a black cloak and flipped the hood up as he left.

After about an hour, Naruto got back to the starship and went inside. He went up to the Holoterminal and turned it on to record him.

"Satele, this is Naruto." said Naruto as he stared at the camera, "I don't know if you're watching this but I just want you to know that I'm okay. I'm being raised by a female Mandalorian and have passed the verd'goten, the Mandalorian trials."

He took a deep breath and lowered his head.

"It has been so long since I've seen you that I can barely remember your voice and I can't even remember your face." he said, "R2 and I were taken to the planet of my birth, which isn't on any charts. I have found out who my parents were and learning more about who they were."

He felt someone approaching and quickly finished up.

"But don't let the Republic know about this planet." pleaded Naruto, "I don't want it caught up in the war with the Sith."

He ended the message just as the Mandalorian came in with R2.

"I thought you weren't going to be back for at least a month." said the Mandalorian bitterly as she walked past him.

"Why did you save me from the Jedi Temple?" questioned Naruto.

The Mandalorian removed her helmet and revealed her face. She was a beautiful woman with red hair and hazel eyes along with fair skin. She sighed as she sat her helmet down and turned to him.

"You… remind me a lot of my younger brother." said the woman.

"You never said you had a brother." said Naruto as he walked into the conference room behind her with R2 behind him.

"That's because I don't like to talk about him." said the woman.

She pulled out an old helmet and stared at the face of it.

"He was killed by a Jedi Master named Aurei Eadon." said the woman bitterly, "My first instinct was to kill you but when I saw you on the ground, you just brought back all those memories of the day he died. I just couldn't let that happen again."

She turned to Naruto and gave a soft smile. She knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad." she said, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Naruto."

Naruto hugged the woman and got a little tired.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." he muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

**(1) = Mandalorian adoption vow**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Return of the Son

**Return of the Son**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke came up to the door on the third floor of the Academy they were supposed to go through for the Chūnin Exams when Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"So, I see you three came." he said calmly.

"The three of us?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi motioned for them to turn around and the two Genin blinked in confusion when they saw a boy that was even shorter than Sakura wearing light brown robes and a black cloak with a hood over his head.

"Nice to see you made it, Naruto." said Kakashi casually.

Naruto nodded and kept his head down.

"Kakashi-sensei, who's this?" asked Sasuke.

"This is Naruto Namikaze or Naruto Vizla as it says on his application." explained Kakashi, "He's going to be joining you two as your teammate during the Chūnin Exams and beyond."

"Hold on." said Sakura, "Wasn't Namikaze the name of the Fourth Hokage?"

"Yes, it was." said Kakashi, "Naruto is his son."

"And I would prefer you don't mention it and use Vizla while introducing me." said Naruto in a heavy accent.

He walked by Kakashi and glared at him.

"Let's go." said Naruto to his new teammates.

They followed him inside and everyone in the room glared at them.

"Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed the voice of a platinum blonde that hopped on Sasuke's back, "I've been eagerly waiting for you ever since I heard that I would get to see you again."

"Get off of Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" shouted Sakura.

Before Ino could say anything, Naruto got between her and Sakura and lowered Sakura's arm down.

"Udesiir." said Naruto calmly while Sakura took a deep breath. **(1)**

"Who's the new guy?" asked Shikamaru as he came up to them with Choji, who was eating a bag of chips.

"Oh, this is Naruto Vizla." said Sakura as she introduced her and Sasuke's new teammate, "He just joined our team."

Naruto looked at Choji and raised his head a little.

"Ast'ehut." he said emotionlessly. **(2)**

"What's that mean?" asked Sasuke.

"It's a word that describes a person that starts with the letter F." he said.

Everyone in their little group froze at that while Choji got an evil glare in his eyes.

"Anyway…" began Shikamaru as he tried to quickly change the subject, "When did you get into the ninja program, Naruto?"

"Ne'johaa." said Naruto coldly. **(3)**

He heard a bark to his left and looked to see three people walking toward them. The one of the right had dark blue hair and white eyes with no irises. The one on the left had sunglasses on and was being quiet. The one in the middle looked dog-like with fang tattoos on his cheeks and had a white puppy sitting on his head.

"You're right, Akamaru." said Kiba, "This guy does have the scent of cats on him."

Naruto looked at the girl with the blue hair and she hid behind Kiba. Naruto looked around the room and narrowed his eyes.

"Young Master!" called Elie, who was also wearing a black cloak with the hood up, as she came through the doors.

Akamaru growled and launched himself at Elie. Naruto instantly appeared between them and swatted Akamaru into the wall.

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba as he ran over to the downed Akamaru.

"Me'copaani, Elie?" questioned Naruto as he continued to glare at Akamaru. **(4)**

"You forgot these." said Elie as she held out his lightsabers.

"Vor'e." replied Naruto as he took the lightsabers and attached them to his hips. **(5)**

Elie took her leave and Naruto went to sit down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he meditated, he heard something about a test and no cheating but paid no attention when he suddenly had a thought enter his head. He smiled at the irony of his thought and got back to meditating. From where they were, Kiba and Akamaru raised their heads at the smell of another dog in the room while a bunch of teams were sent out.

_"So that's the Yondaime's kid."_ thought Ibiki as he looked at Naruto, _"What could he be doing?"_

As Naruto meditated, he felt multiple minds getting worried but sent a calm and relaxing feeling and felt the minds get calmer as well. He then frowned as he felt something touch his mind and let it take over. Something crashed through a window and Naruto was in the front of the room in an instant and had a blaster pistol between the eyes of a woman with long purple hair.

"Whoa!" said the woman as she moved the barrel of the pistol away from her face, "Put that thing away kid or you're gonna hurt someone."

"Who is Orochimaru?" growled out Naruto.

The woman and Ibiki each raised an eyebrow before Naruto growled and left via the window the woman had broken. He landed calmly on the ground and walked off into the village. From back inside the room, Sakura stared at the window and frowned a little.

**(Later)**

Sakura was walking home when the sound of a flute entered her ears. She walked toward the source and saw Naruto playing a flute that had a sharpened end against the fence on the side of a busy street. She walked up to him as he continued to play and ignore her. A crowd began gathering as Naruto continued to play the flute without paying them any attention. He then finished and the crowd clapped as they all dropped money in a case next to Naruto.

Naruto gathered up the case and money then began walking away with Sakura following him. As they walked, Sakura began getting a little shy and looked away.

"So… you must've been really good to join us right before the exams." she commented.

Naruto ignored her and walked toward his apartment. He opened the door and Sakura walked inside with him. She closed the door and turned around to a sight that shocked her. Dozens of different devices that looked similar to the one Naruto had pulled on Anko back at the Academy lined the wall along with several swords and knives of different sizes. On the bookshelves, there were metal cubes with different ruins and glowing different colors.

"Welcome home, Young Master." said Elie as she came into the room.

Sakura looked at her unobscured face and rubbed her eyes. She then looked at Elie again and saw that she wasn't hallucinating. Elie looked like an anthropomorphic cat minus the tail.

"Shall I get snacks for your guest?" Elie asked as Naruto tossed his robe back into the main room from the hall.

"Whatever." he said as they heard a door shut.

"You have to forgive the Young Master." said Elie as she went and got Sakura a drink, "He has a hard time forming attachments to people since six years ago."

Sakura took the drink and drank a little. She instantly spat it out and coughed.

"What is this thing?" she asked, "It tastes like dish water."

"It's the finest Alderaanian brandy." said Elie as Sakura got herself some water to wash out her mouth.

Naruto sat in his room, which was covered in more weapons and datacrons than the rest of the apartment, and looked through photo albums. He frowned and picked several out of the albums. He looked closely at Minato and Kushina, as he'd learned their names, and narrowed his eyes. He detached himself from everything else and concentrated solely on the photos. An image began forming in Kushina's arms and Naruto clenched his hands. He grabbed the photos and they burned to ashes in his hand.

He stormed out of his room and shocked Elie and Sakura as he stomped toward the front door and threw it open before slamming it closed. Naruto stormed into the Hokage Tower and went up to a door. He kicked it off its hinges and glared at the Hokage and Kakashi.

"How was the first exam?" asked Hiruzen.

Naruto pulled out a blaster in an instant and the shot knocked the Hokage's hat off his head. ANBU surrounded Naruto and he knocked each of them aside and found Kakashi standing in front of the Hokage.

"How can I trust anyone in this village if I can't trust either of you to tell me I have a sister?" said Naruto through gritted teeth.

"How did you…" began Kakashi before Naruto fired another warning shot.

"I was trained to see what isn't there." said Naruto, "Now tell me where she is or I swear that the next shot won't miss."

"She's gone." explained the Hokage.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" growled Naruto.

"She was kidnapped the same night you were born by my old student Orochimaru." said the Hokage.

Naruto put his pistol away and turned his back to them.

"If you ever lie to me again, I will destroy this village." said Naruto before he left.

As he left, Naruto flipped on the hood of his cloak and the symbol on a headband came to mind. He walked around the village until he saw his target. A female ninja that was about his age wearing a headband that had the same symbol as his sister's in his vision. He smiled as he hid his cloak and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry but you're way too pretty not to know me." said Naruto with a smile.

"Get lost." said the girl ignorantly.

"Don't be that way." said Naruto, "I bet you're the strongest of your team and the prettiest girl in your village."

"I'm listening." said the girl.

"I'm Naruto Vizla." said Naruto as he continued to smile, "You are the vision of beauty and strength."

"Stop." said the girl with a chuckle, "I'm Kin Tsuchi."

"Wanna go get lunch?" questioned Naruto.

"Sure." said Kin as she followed Naruto.

They came to a restaurant and Naruto slipped the host some money. He led them to a back corner and they both took a seat. A waiter came over with a bottle of wine and Naruto waved him off before he could pour it. Naruto held up his hand and the bottle floated in the air. Kin stared in shock and awe as the cork came out and the bottle floated over to her glass and poured its contents in. It then flew over to Naruto's glass and did the same.

**(An Hour Later)**

Kin fell to the ground and was out cold from drinking. However, Naruto had gotten all the information he needed. He left some money on the table and threw Kin over his shoulder as he walked out. He walked to the hotel she was staying at with her team and sat her down on the opposite wall. He knocked on the door of her room and quickly left before the door opened.

**(That Night)**

Naruto stood in front of the Forest of Death where the next exam would take place and frowned. He turned his back to it and pulled his cloak on. He flipped the hood up and sat down before meditating. All the while, he felt an ominous force approaching and made sure to check it out later. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and grunted as he felt something probing his mind. He forced the pain away and panted as his eyes turned red and slitted.

* * *

**(1) = calm down**

**(2) = Do I really need to tell you what it means? He's talking about Chouji for crying out loud!**

**(3) = Shut up.**

**(4) = What do you want?**

**(5) = Thank you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. A Snake in the Grass

**A Snake in the Grass**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the Forest of Death and found Naruto meditating in a field of Genin.

"Where did you go, last night?" questioned Sakura, "Elie was worried about you."

"I was out on a date." said Naruto as he barely moved from his position.

Before Sakura could speak, Naruto was on his feet in an instant and held a knife to the neck of Kin.

"Hey…" said Kin as she looked away.

"Hey." said Naruto as he removed the knife.

"So, what happened last night?" asked the Sound Nin, "All I remember is a lot of alcohol."

"Oh nothing." said Naruto with a smile, "All you told me was that you're dating a girl."

Kin blushed and went back over to her team while Naruto examined the rest of the people that had made it. He stopped on a male Kusa Nin and clenched his hand. Anko noticed Naruto wasn't paying attention and threw a kunai at him. Naruto shot the kunai out of the air with a blaster then pointed it right behind him between Anko's eyes while the Tokubetsu Jōnin held a kunai to his neck. He then moved the pistol behind Anko and pointed it directly at the Kusa Ninja.

"I just wanted to return this." said the Kusa Nin as he held out Anko's kunai with his long tongue.

Naruto moved the blaster away and wrote on a piece of paper before handing it to Sakura. Sakura looked at the signature then looked at Naruto.

"What language is this in?" asked Sakura.

"Mando'a." said Naruto as he walked toward a tree.

He sat down and tried to get some sleep. After she was finished explaining the exam, Anko went up to Naruto and sighed.

"You know about Tayuya, don't you?" she asked.

She then heard Naruto snoring a little and got on her knees. She bowed her head and Naruto opened up one eye from under his hood.

"I'm sorry." apologized Anko, "I was at your family's apartment the night Tayuya was taken. I could've stopped it but was too scared."

She then stood up and walked back to her position at the fence. Naruto opened his eyes all the way and frowned a little. He looked over at Hinata and the young girl blushed as she hid behind a tree when she saw Naruto was looking at her. Naruto stretched as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Good luck, Hinata-chan." said Naruto as he gave her a smile.

Hinata turned the color of a tomato and Naruto chuckled a little before he walked back to his team.

"So, Naruto, since we have a couple minutes, why don't you tell us about yourself?" asked Sakura while Sasuke wasn't even bothering paying attention.

"Like what?" asked Naruto as he kept his head down to avoid showing his face.

"Well, where are you from?" asked Sakura.

"Here." said Naruto.

"I mean where were you raised?" clarified the young Kunoichi.

"A planet called Coruscant." said Naruto calmly.

"Please." said Sasuke sarcastically, "You really expect us to believe you're from another planet?"

"After what Sakura saw yesterday, she'd believe it." said Naruto.

"I have to admit, I'm actually beginning to believe him." said Sakura, "That servant of his actually looks like a cat."

"Well, buir thinks of her as a slave but to me, she's just a casual friend." said Naruto.

"What's a buir?" questioned Sakura.

"It means mother in Mando'a or Mandalorian." explained Naruto, "I was taken from the temple I was living at when I was six after it was attacked. Buir taught me the arts of being a Mandalorian or a Bounty Hunter as you call it."

"What is a Mandalorain exactly?" asked Sakura.

"They are a culture of people made up of many different species." said Naruto, "We're taught the Resol'nare from the moment we join a clan."

"Resol'nare?" asked Sasuke.

"The core of what it means to be Mandalorian." elaborated Naruto, "A sacred law giving us direction and purpose. Education and armor, self-defense, our tribe, our language, and our leader – all help us survive. We educate our children as Mandalorians, obey the commands of Mandalore, speak Mando'a and defend our clans."

Naruto looked up a little and spun around.

"The exams are starting." he advised his teammates.

Sasuke and Sakura got ready as the proctor opened their gate and they walked into the forest. A loud beeping was heard and Sasuke and Sakura looked around.

"What is that noise?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto pulled out his personal holocom and turned it on to see Shae appeared before him.

"Su'cuy, buri." said Naruto to the image while Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked. **(1)**

"K'olar." said Shae. **(2)**

"Vaii?" questioned Naruto. **(3)**

"Ni r'nari haar me'sen." responded Shae, "Kyr'am Kurs." **(4) (5)**

"Olar?" questioned Naruto in a surprised voice. **(6)**

Shae nodded and the call ended.

"I have to go." explained Naruto as he put the holocom away, "Think you can handle yourselves without me for a while?"

"We lasted weeks without you." said Sasuke, "We can handle ourselves for a few hours."

Naruto pulled out his blaster and flipped it so he was holding the barrel.

"Aim down the barrel and shoot." said Naruto as he held the blaster out to Sakura.

She took it and Naruto sped off into the forest at blinding speeds. Naruto followed the Force and found a rather large cave that was big enough for his and Shae's starship to fit inside. He walked in and turned on a flashlight and soon came to the ship. He walked aboard and found Shae leaning against the holoterminal.

"What did you need?" asked Naruto as he came up to her.

Shae slapped Naruto across the face he stumbled back.

"What was that for?!" shouted Naruto.

"You sent a message out through this holoterminal." said Shae angrily.

"I just wanted to send a message to Satele." responded Naruto in the same tone.

"I spent years trying not to get the Republic's attention and you basically just gave me up!" shouted Shae.

"I thought Mandalorians were actually supposed to care about their children!" yelled Naruto.

"Not when they rat their parents out to the Republic!" yelled Shae.

"Ni gar or'parguur!" shouted Naruto as he stormed out. **(7)**

He threw a beskad at Shae's feet and Shae picked up the blade.

* * *

Naruto swore in Mandalorian under his breath as he walked back to Sasuke and Sakura and kicked a pebble. He heard a loud hissing behind him and spun around to find a giant brown snake staring at him. The snake lunged at him and Naruto Force Jumped onto a branch. He looked down at the snake and threw his cloak off as he grabbed his longer lightsaber and activated it. Two long green blades shot out of either end and Naruto got into a stance.

The snake lunged at him again and Naruto jumped onto its head. He stuck the lightsaber down through the snake's skull and it hissed loudly in pain. The snake shook him off and Naruto hit a tree. Naruto grunted as he hit the ground and pulled out his blue lightsaber and activated it. The snake snapped at him again and Naruto struck it each time it got close.

"This is why I hate these kinds of animals." said Naruto as his left eye turned red and slitted before he threw his free hand out and shot black lightning from his fingertips.

The snake hissed in pain as Naruto was shocked at what he was doing ceased the lightning. He then reached out toward one of the trees towering over him and the snake and focused as hard as he could. The trunk began cracking when the snake got ready to lunge again. Naruto went beyond his limits and clenched his hand. The trunk snapped. He quickly jumped back as the tree fell on the snake just below the head and suffocated it. Naruto fell to his knees as everything began to go black when he felt his team in danger.

* * *

Sakura quickly pulled the blaster Naruto had given her and fired it at the giant snake that was going after Sasuke. It hit the snake right in the eye and it hissed in pain before it fell to the ground. Sasuke froze in horror as the Kusa Ninja came out of the snake's corpse and looked at him.

"You can't let your guard down for a second." said the Kusa Ninja.

Something in black landed on the ground and caused a small crater while sending out a huge shockwave that tore the snake corpse to nothingness. They all looked at what caused it and the person in question got up from one knee.

"I don't really care about these brats but this idiot is forcing this body to do it." said the person as they raised their head.

"N-Naruto-kun?" questioned Sakura.

The older and much stronger looking Naruto looked at the Kusa Ninja and frowned.

"Can you please just die on your own so I don't have to do this?" asked Naruto in a bored tone.

"I never imagined I'd see a real Jedi." said the Kusa Ninja as he took a metal tube.

The Kusa Ninja pressed a button on it and a glowing red blade shot out of it. Naruto held up a long metal tube as well and two blades of green light shot out from either end. Naruto broke into a run and began fighting the Kusa Ninja. Sasuke and Sakura watched the dance of color from the blades as Naruto and the Kusa Ninja fought and seemed to be evenly matched.

The Kusa Ninja backhanded Naruto and he returned it with a wheel kick. The Kusa Ninja began to gain ground as Naruto was pushed back a little and fell to one knee because the Kusa Ninja brought their lightsaber down on him but he managed to block it. Naruto struggled under the pressure and reached out to the right. The trunk of a smaller tree broke and fell between the two, separating them. They both jumped on the trunk and began dueling again.

_"No way."_ thought Sasuke, _"How can Naruto be this strong?"_

The Kusa Ninja threw his hand out toward Naruto and an invisible force sent Naruto flying into another tree. The Kusa Ninja jumped toward Naruto and he dodged the Kusa Ninja's lightsaber by jumping back onto the fallen tree. Naruto then spun around to continue fighting but was stopped when the Kusa Ninja cut his lightsaber in two. He then held up his hand and blocked the lightsaber while he grunted in pain from the heat that was beginning to burn his hand.

Sakura and Sasuke heard a roar of rage and looked to see a woman wearing silver armor and a helmet flying toward the Kusa Ninja and pushed him back, making him drop his lightsaber. The Kusa Ninja managed to gain traction on the ground and pushed the woman back. The woman grabbed the Ninja's punch while the man grabbed her other wrist.

"Stay away from my son." said the woman as she opened up her hand and revealed a beeping metal sphere.

It then exploded, causing a shockwave that sent both of them flying. Naruto then threw both his hands out toward the Kusa Ninja and sent shockwaves out from his hands that sent the person in question into another tree and making it and several other fall on each other. The woman walked up to Naruto as he returned to normal after being encased in a black energy and hugged him. She felt something wrong and looked at Naruto's shoulder to see it was bleeding heavily and giving off a strange smell. He then passed out and went limp in her arms.

**(That Night)**

Shae prodded a fire with a stick with R2 next to her while Sakura took care of Naruto and Sasuke, who were both unconscious. R2 beeped worriedly and Shae smiled at the fire.

"He'll be okay, Artoo." said Shae as she threw another log on the fire.

Sakura finished switching out the wet cloth on both Naruto and Sasuke's foreheads and went over to sit by Shae and R2.

"You trained him well." said Sakura as she took a cooked fish on a stick and began eating it.

"None of that fighting he did was because of me." explained Shae as she stared into the flames, "They were taught to Naruto before we met and from _him_."

"Him?" questioned Sakura.

"Inside Naruto, there is a dark power." Shae told her, "It alters his appearance and give him strength. However, it brings Naruto dangerously close to turning to the Dark Side."

"I heard that before from Elie." replied Sakura, "What is this Dark Side and Light Side?"

"That is a question for Naruto." said Shae, "The poison in his system should be gone by tomorrow thanks to that antidote I gave him."

She pulled out a silver helmet and went over to Naruto. She placed the helmet over his face and began speaking in Mandalorian.

"What are you doing?" questioned Sakura.

"The antidote I gave him has never been tested on the poisons of this planet." explained Shae, "I'm giving him his last rites in case he doesn't survive the night."

Once she was done, Shae walked to the edge of the darkness and stopped.

"You saw what that poison did to him." said Shae as she looked over her shoulder at Sakura, "If he survives, never let him remove that helmet."

She vanished into the darkness and R2 worriedly stood beside Sakura.

* * *

**(1) = Hi, mother.**

**(2) = Come here.**

**(3) = Where?**

**(4) = I am in the starship.**

**(5) = Forest of Death.**

**(6) = Here?**

**(7) = I hate you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Shadow of Doubt

**Shadow of Doubt**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.**

* * *

Naruto grunted as he sat up grabbed his head. He then noticed that he was wearing a metal helmet and sighed. He looked to his left and saw Sakura next to Sasuke as well as several people from the First Exam. He heard a happy beeping and looked to see R2 next to him.

"What are you doing here, Artoo?" asked Naruto.

R2's response was a series of beeps and whistles and Naruto looked away.

"So… buir saved me and the others." he muttered.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura the moment she saw he was awake.

Everyone looked at Naruto as he raised his hand quietly then stood up. He instantly fell to a side and sighed. He held onto R2 to help him steady himself and waited until he got feeling back in his leg to stand up.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

After everyone left, Naruto walked over to Sasuke and Sakura and looked away.

"Should we get going?" asked Naruto.

"We don't have a Heaven Scroll." reminded Sasuke angrily.

"Well…" said Sakura as she held up the scroll in question, "Naruto's mother gave this to me just before she left."

Naruto grabbed his team and R2 then they all vanished into thin air.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura fell to the ground as all feeling in their legs had gone while Naruto was just fine.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's something I can only do once in a while." explained Naruto, "I can only go about ten miles though. We're at the tower by the way."

Sasuke and Sakura looked behind them and saw that they were indeed at the tower.

"I'll go inside long enough for the cameras to see us." said Naruto, "Then I'm going to go rest up a bit."

He walked inside with Sakura and Sasuke at his heels while R2 followed behind them. Once R2 let Naruto know they had passed several cameras, Naruto walked down a side hall with R2 and left Sasuke and Sakura to do their own thing. He walked with R2 into a spare room and pulled out a knife. He then removed his helmet and looked at his reflection in the knife. He dropped the knife the instant he saw his face. He covered the right side of his face with his hand and shook in horror.

_"What did that bastard do to me?"_ thought Naruto as he tried to shield as much of the right half of his face as he could.

**(Four Days Later)**

Naruto stood in the back of the group of Genin that had passed the Second Exam with his mask covering his face and R2 standing right behind him. He wasn't even paying attention as it was focused on what happened to his face. He did manage to catch words like preliminaries and clear the field so he went up to one of the balconies while R2 flew up, slightly surprising everyone. Naruto sat down with his legs through the railing of the balcony and watched as the matches got underway.

**(Force Vision)**

"You have allowed this dark power inside of you to twist your mind." said Satele as she and Naruto circled each other, "Now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Satele." said Naruto as Satele knelt down to check on the unconscious Elie, "I've seen through the lies of the Jedi and Sith. I don't fear the Dark Side or the Light Side as either of them. In order to protect my home, I shall raze both sides of the war and spread the Potentium."

"Naruto, my duty is to the Republic, to democracy!" shouted Satele to Naruto's back as she stood up.

"If I must end this war as Darth Asura, then so be it." said Naruto with hate laced in his voice, "If you're not with me, you're my enemy."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes." said Satele solemnly as she drew her lightsaber, "I'll do what I must."

"You will try." said Naruto before he did a backflip and activated his lightsaber.

**(End Force Vision)**

"…ruto? Naruto, are you okay?" asked Sakura as she gently shook Naruto.

"Yeah." replied Naruto as he came back to reality, "How long was I out of it?"

"You missed Sasuke's match and you just missed mine." explained Sakura.

"What were the results?" asked Naruto.

R2 beeped and whistled, getting a nod in return from Naruto. The young boy noticed the girl he heard was called Tenten falling from a large tunnel of air and lifted his hand. He grunted as he stopped her descent and gently sat her on the ground. Kakashi, Sakura, the Sound Jōnin, Anko, Gaara, and Kin noticed this but everyone else was just wondering what had happened. Naruto quietly lowered his hand and closed his eyes.

**(Force Vision)**

Naruto ran over to the dying Tayuya and held up her head.

"It's… too late." said the red head weakly.

"No." said Naruto through tears.

"Naruto… promise…" began Tayuya, "Promise me you'll keep our home safe."

"Yes, sister." said Naruto.

"You… are the chosen one." said Tayuya as she cupped Naruto's cheek, "You will bring balance."

Her hand fell and Naruto cried into her shoulder as his eyes turned red with a hint of bright yellow.

**(End Force Vision)**

Naruto snapped out of his vision in shock and breathed heavily.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing." replied Naruto, "Any more matches happen while I was out?"

"Take a look." said Kakashi.

Naruto looked down at saw some medics take Kin away while Shikamaru made his way back up to his team.

"Artoo, go with Kin." ordered Naruto, "Don't let her go anywhere when she wakes up. Also, contact Elie to meet you while Kin's resting."

R2 beeped to acknowledge the order and went with the medics. Naruto raised his head and hopped down onto the floor as his name appeared on the screen along with Kiba's.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kiba. "It's finally our turn, Akamaru!"

Akamaru barked happily and headed down with Kiba. He took his position opposite Naruto and smirked.

"Time to pay you back for what you did to Akamaru, newbie." said the smug Kiba.

Naruto's only response was to sit down calmly and meditate. Kiba raised an eyebrow as did everyone else.

"What's he doing?" asked Ino, "He's just sitting there."

Kiba took Akamaru out of his jacket and sat him down. He then noticed something odd.

"What is this?" muttered Kiba, "Why does he smell like a dog?"

He then froze and jumped back with Akamaru. He gritted his teeth and growled.

_"What is this?"_ he thought in confusion, _"It smells like there's a pack of wolves around him."_

Kiba began jumping around the room while Akamaru did the same and everyone was confused.

"What is Kiba running from?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi raised his headband and looked at the field with his Sharingan.

"It would seem that Naruto has managed to conceal several wolves to prevent them from being seen or heard to a normal person." explained Kakashi, _"However, this chakra that's gathering around Naruto, could this really be…"_

Kiba spun around and yelped in pain as he felt something biting on his arm and tearing the sleeve off his jacket. All the Genin minus Gaara gasped before Kakashi saw the wolves vanish and Naruto stood up. He removed his cloak and reached for his helmet.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura, "Shae said not to remove that helmet!"

Naruto did so anyway and everybody was a little surprise by what they saw. He now had long white hair that went to his hips and he also had two small dog ears on top of his head. Also, his hair covered the right half of his face and obscuring whatever was there. His nails were sharper as were his k9 teeth. His pupils were also slitted and his irises were yellow.

"I'll give you a few minutes to try anything you want." said Naruto, "After that, I'll end this."

"What happened to Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Kiba tossed a food pill to Akamaru and the puppy ate it. Akamaru began getting more feral and his fur turned red. Kiba took one as well and made a hand sign.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" shouted Kiba as he crouched down real low.

Akamaru hopped on Kiba's back and barked loudly as he and Kiba both gritted their teeth. Naruto closed his eyes as Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba and both ran at him. As the attacked, Naruto flawlessly deflected them attacks and allowed himself to let go of his senses.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lee, "I've never seen anyone move with such grace and ease."

Anko looked over at the door that led out of the room and frowned when she saw it close slightly yet no one was there. Just as she got back to paying attention to the match, both Kiba and Akamaru jumped into the air and began to spin at high speeds. Naruto was about to continue dodging when his eyes shot wide open and he grabbed the right side of his head.

"Gatsuuga!" shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru hit Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura in worry.

Naruto landed hard on the ground remained motionless.

_"Good job, Kiba."_ thought Kurenai with a smile.

Her smile vanished an instant later as a sinister red chakra began gathering around Naruto. All the Jōnin and Chūnin in the room froze the moment they raw red and Naruto began to stand.

_"But that's…"_ thought Anko…

Naruto's eyes shot open as he grabbed his throat like he was struggling for air before the chakra covered him. All the while, Gaara had fallen to his knees and grabbed his head like he was in pain. Naruto's head then went limp as the chakra took the form of a fox and Naruto fell to all fours.

"You really think copying me will do anything for you?" taunted Kiba.

"Hayate, call off the match now!" shouted Anko.

Before the proctor could do anything, Naruto appeared in front of Akamaru and slashed him across the chest with the red claw-shaped chakra that left streaks of light as it tore through the air.

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba as Akamaru shot toward the wall and went through it.

Naruto then dug his own hand into his shoulder and swung his blood stained hand at Kiba. Dozens of arcs of blood flew at Kiba when a bright blue dome appeared over the young boy. Everyone seemed shocked at this while Shae appeared behind Naruto and placed one of her hands on his shoulder.

"Remember what happened to Elie." she told her adopted son.

Naruto took several deep breaths as the chakra receded and his hair returned to normal. Before anyone could see Naruto's face, Shae turned him around and held his face to her armor.

"Can someone hand me that helmet over in the corner?" she asked slightly annoyed.

Ibiki went and got the helmet that Naruto had tossed and threw it to Shae. She placed the helmet on Naruto's head and the young boy and led him out of the room.

"Lord Hokage, was that what I think it was?" whispered Anko to the Hokage.

"It would indeed appear so." said Hiruzen, "After all these years, we find out what the Fourth did to that thing."

"What happened back there?" demanded Shae in a slightly edgy tone, "I thought you said you wouldn't let him get that far in control again."

"I'm sorry." apologized Naruto, "I had just had a Force Vision where I saw my sister die. I guess it lowered my guard."

"As much as I hate Jedi, you need to focus on their teachings." said Shae, "You have to put your feelings for your family behind you if you want to be strong."

"It's just… I can't." said Naruto as he looked away, "For years, I thought I never had any family and just days ago, I find out that I in fact have one."

He sat against the wall and sighed.

"I just can't help but wonder if I'm strong enough to protect anyone." said Naruto as he looked up at the ceiling, "I put up this mask of a strong and confident warrior but how can I protect anyone when I can't even control him?"

Shae took a seat next to Naruto and looked at the ground.

"When my brother died, I didn't know what to do." she explained, "I felt rage beyond control and challenged the Jedi that killed him. The Jedi refused by saying he took no pleasure in killing him."

She put her arm around Naruto and hugged him a little.

"But I got over it by finding someone to give my love to." Shae said gently, "By being with you, I was able to let go of my anger. You changed me."

She stood up and turned away from Naruto.

"Just remember, if you're not strong enough, you can always count on the ones you love to stand by you until the end." she said before she walked off.

Naruto stood up and began contemplating Shae's words when he looked back to the door that led back to the exam room. He rushed inside and forced Neji to the ground before he could deliver the fatal blow to Hinata. He then held an activated lightsaber to Neji's neck and glared into the boy's pure white eyes. Naruto's eyes turned red and slitted under his mask but he calmed down and backed away. He then went up to the unconscious Hinata and caressed her cheek before leaving.

**(That Night)**

Naruto carried Kin into the starship and sat her down in a bed. He then went to the cockpit and started turning on the engine. Shae ran into the cockpit and panted.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Shae in urgency.

"We're going to go after my sister." said Naruto as the ship glided out of the cave and floated over the trees.

Naruto then hit the thrusters and they sped off into the sky.

* * *

**Not my best chapter. I'll admit it. But I've been rushing to get to writing a prequel story to this one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
